


【锤基】DAY4 大学生锤X兼职图书管理员基           图书馆奇遇

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: WARNING：半公开场合预警「」框内为心理活动，因为心理活动和吐槽有点多，方便区分就，嗯，偷懒了。





	【锤基】DAY4 大学生锤X兼职图书管理员基           图书馆奇遇

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：  
> 半公开场合预警  
> 「」框内为心理活动，因为心理活动和吐槽有点多，方便区分就，嗯，偷懒了。

这是Loki本月第N次看到这个身材健美的金发男子了，也是他第N次偷偷从他身后走过，然后偷瞄对方挺翘的屁股了。Loki Laufeyson做梦也想不到图书馆的这份兼职还有这么一份大奖，“早知如此就该早早接下这份工作的！”他如此感慨道。

金发健美男是图书馆的常客，每周一到周三必定会在上午10点准时迈进图书馆的大门，一直到晚上10点闭馆才匆匆离去。有时他会吃自己带的便当，有时他会在下午花上半小时到附近的小食店胡乱吃点东西，其余时间他都在安静地读书、摘抄。「也许是附近大学的学生吧！」Loki这样猜测。

今天是周一，Loki一天都会待在图书馆工作。作为一个兼职管理员，Loki的工作十分轻松，他只需要坐在借阅登记处，时不时为顾客登记、解答疑难就可以了。谢天谢地，由于电子数据库的引入以及现代人普遍的社交焦虑症，大部分人都会直接采用自助系统，这为Loki抹去了不少工作量。大部分时间，Loki只是坐在座位上安静地读书，毕竟他接下这份兼职的初衷就是想利用“职权之便”完成自己大量的阅读任务，毕竟约顿海姆大学的文学系学生可不是那么好当的。不过现在，Loki偷偷给自己的工作范围扩大了一项——偷窥。当然，有着良好修养的Loki可不是什么变态，他只是遵循自己对美的追求，然后借用客观物质条件来实现一下罢了。好在借阅处离阅览室很近，近到Loki隔着玻璃就能看清金发男子的脸，这使得Loki不用时时假装经过对方就能满足自己偷窥的欲望，啊不对，是对美的追求。就在金发男子坐下的第15分钟，也就是Loki躲在书后偷看的第3次时，Loki被自己的同事兼好友Darcy狠狠地嘲笑了一番，“没想到啊没想到，Loki Laufeyson也有今天啊！你这个只敢偷看的胆小鬼！”

「我才不是什么胆小鬼！」Lok腹诽着自己的女友，表面上却故作镇定地把手里的书高高举起，挡住自己偷窥的视线，佯装专注。

“莱辛的《拉奥孔》？Good choice！”

Loki闻言放下了书，换上专业的微笑，那句“您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗”正欲说出口，抬眼却看到了一张意想不到的脸，金发健美男赫然出现在借阅处，双手撑在大理石服务台上，一脸人畜无害的灿烂微笑。机会来了！Loki暗暗平复了一下心情，收敛起绿眸里闪动的狡黠，然后说道：“您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

“其实我是想借你手上的那本书，书架上没有，就想来查一下，可是那边的自助查询机好像坏了。”健美男一脸歉意，仿佛打扰了对方利用工作时间看书的清净时光。

「哈，我就知道这个动不动就掉线的系统一定会有上线的时刻！Perfect time！」Loki如是想，赶忙问道：“那么您需要借阅多长时间呢？麻烦出示一下您的借阅证，我来帮您登记。”

健美男连忙掏出自己的借阅证递了过去，一边说道：“1个月。真是不好意思，我有些急用，影响到您的阅读进度我感到十分抱歉，”他看了一眼Loki的铭牌，“Loki先生，感谢您的帮助。”

“这是我应该做的，奥丁森先生，您不需要道歉。”Loki一边帮他登记，一边回答。

「姓名，check！」Loki暗喜。  
“请叫我Thor！很高兴认识你！”Thor友好地向Loki伸出手。

Loki握住了Thor的手，顺便将借阅证交还给对方，“Loki Laufeyson。很高兴认识你！”

接下来的两天，Thor依旧在早上10点准时来到图书馆，不过与平时不同的是，除了阅读和摘抄，他还主动与Loki攀谈起来，Loki自然是乐此不疲，反正他每天除了读书就是坐着发呆，有一个养眼的金发美男来搭讪，有何不可呢？最关键的是，这个人博学又有趣，简直符合Loki的一切幻想。在谈话中，Loki得知Thor是隔壁阿斯加德大学的本科生，主修艺术，最近正在为导师布置的美学论文苦恼不已。「怪不得会来借《拉奥孔》这种书，原来是艺术系的学生啊！」Loki想到。天知道这种晦涩的文艺理论书籍已经被丢在书架角落里多久了，假如不是Loki心血来潮钻研起美学，说不定这本书都会被系统抹去了。在这个快餐时代，人们大都青睐简洁易懂、流于表面的美，谁还会去关注一堆希腊石头有怎样的美学价值呢？事实上，即使是Loki也没什么立场来批评这个风气，毕竟他最初也是被这个金发大块头的外表所吸引。「这家伙看起来倒真有几分希腊雕塑的感觉啊！」想到拉奥孔，Loki忍不住将Thor与古希腊健美的雕塑作品联系在一起，于是他又偷瞄了一眼Thor裸露出的线条优美的半截小臂，顿时感到心满意足。

周四早上八点，Loki悻悻地来到图书馆，一想到今天见不到Thor，他就失望地瘫在了椅子上。Darcy见状一副“杨家有女初长成”似的搂住Loki，说：“我们Loki终于恋爱了！”Loki冷着脸撇开女友，狡辩道：“谁要跟那个肌肉发达头脑简单的家伙恋爱啊，他可是连论文都写不好的白痴！”Darcy调笑道：“我也没说你的恋爱对象是Mr. Odinson啊。”然后做了个鬼脸跑掉了，留下Loki一个人继续瘫坐在椅子上。

指针很快指向了10点，Thor推开图书馆大门走了进来。“你好啊，Loki！”他挥着手向Loki打招呼，将对方惊讶的表情尽收眼底，满意地笑了笑。  
“你，你好。今天也要写论文吗？”虽然感到惊讶，Loki还是要装作平常的样子和Thor打招呼。  
“是啊，时间紧迫，每天都不能放松啊！”  
“那么，加油吧！”  
“哈哈，谢谢你的鼓励！”Thor抓着脑袋笑了笑，然后坐在自己习惯的地方，掏出书和笔记。电子阅读固然方便，但Thor还是喜欢捧着纸质书，坐在图书馆里，一边阅读，一边摘抄的感觉，「这才是读书应有的样子嘛！」

下午2点，图书馆里的人不多了，大部分人都去吃饭和午休了，只剩下少数几个拼命三郎，其中就有我们的金发健美男Thor Odinson先生。他看看表，觉得时间差不多了，拿出了两份三明治，向Loki走去。他看到Loki正在阅读黑格尔的《美学》，这让他回想起自己刚刚无论怎么努力也啃不动的《拉奥孔》，觉得自己这个决定真是棒极了。“嗨，Loki，能请你帮个忙吗？”  
管理员先生放下书，看了看Thor和他手里的三明治，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我想我需要你的帮助，否则我的论文只能得F了，”他挥了挥手里的三明治，“怎么样，我们边吃边聊可以吗？”  
还未等Loki回答，一旁的Darcy抢着说道：“去吧去吧！你们两个文学青年去休息室好好讨论讨论吧，这里有我呢！”于是，Thor激动地拉住Loki，将他向休息室拖去，Loki无奈又欢快地回头看了看女友，只见对方正用唇语做着“take your time”的口型，「喂，你们两个人究竟有没有问过我的意见啊！」

休息室里大概只有十几个人，但因为空间不算大，所以看起来还挺密集。Thor拉着Loki坐到了最里面靠墙的位置上，这里有一张小圆桌、两把椅子和一盆高大茂密的绿植，绿植恰好挡在桌子前，将这块地方和休息室其他部分隔开，形成一个有些私密的区域。Thor紧挨着Loki坐下，将三明治递给了Loki，“你还没吃午饭呢吧！这是我自己做的，独家配方，绝对好吃！”  
Loki今天确实没吃午饭，虽然已经过了饭点，但是他太过专注于黑格尔的作品了，错过了午餐时间，要不是Thor带着食物来找他，自己可能就要饿到晚上了，不过，Loki没有想到的是，Thor竟然注意到了这点。事实上，Loki真正没想到的是，在他偷偷关注Thor的一个月里，对方也在时时注意着他，说白了，这就是一个两情相悦的土味故事。  
Loki在胃的催促下接过三明治，认真吃起来，然后说道：“你有什么问题？我也只能提供一些我自己的观点，仅供参考！”  
于是，Thor将自己的困惑尽数倾吐，Loki调用自己丰富的知识，引经据典，一一解答，尽管Loki也只是大三的学生，但作为约顿海姆文学系最优秀的学生，他的解释令Thor茅塞顿开。他们愉快地交换着自己的见解，Thor对艺术的独特认识更是让Loki心动不已。他们投入又忘情地交谈着，两个人的距离也越来越近，近到Loki的呼出的气直接打在了Thor的脸上，近到Thor的金色长发落在了Loki肩上，近到彼此的气息交织在一起，近到两个人心脏的跳跃达到了一致的频率。  
“Loki，你真美。”仿佛不受控制似的，又仿佛气氛暧昧到了一定程度，Thor望着Loki赞美道，“我愿为你忍受九年苦难。[注1]”  
“竟然可以活用荷马史诗了，看来我们没有白聊。”Loki打趣地说道。他舔了舔嘴唇，主动向Thor贴近，10厘米，9厘米，8厘米……他们的距离越来越近，在Loki感受到Thor炙热的体温时，Thor吻上了他。他主动回应着，享受着Thor九分的热情和一分的克制。

他们还在公共场所呢。

这个吻湿润又绵长，裹挟着无尽的向往和欲望，两个人都等了许久才等来这个吻，虽说罪魁祸首正是他们自己，但此时此刻，他们只希望这个吻能一直继续下去。呼吸渐渐急促，欲望不断勃发，他们似乎都意识到接下来的发展似乎不太妙，但却舍不得结束这个美妙的吻，仿佛他们的嘴唇本就是一体，分开才是罪过。

“啊……”Loki克制不住地从喉咙中发出一声舒服的叹息，「就这样下去也挺好的，谁还不能疯狂一次呢。」他放开了Thor的唇，亲吻起Thor的脖颈，在他的喉结上轻咬一口，对方如他所料地哼哼着，像是在抗议什么似的。Loki将Thor的纽扣解开到胸口，顺着脖颈亲吻到Thor的锁骨，并种下一颗草莓，他喜欢在恋人身上留下一些痕迹，如果他和Thor算得上恋人的话。他伸出舌头舔弄着Thor的乳珠，Thor一手抚住Loki的后颈，一手握住衣角，努力忍耐着不叫出声音。Loki坏笑着抬头看了Thor一眼，然后抚上Thor的裆部，隔着布料摩挲起来，他半跪在地上，下半身藏在桌子底下，上半身在植被的掩映下也不至被其他人看见。他拉开Thor的拉链，手伸进Thor的底裤套弄起来，他的手指滑过会阴，从阴茎根部滑到龟头，他发现Thor的阴茎是如此粗壮，昭示着他作为雄性的健壮。  
「啊果然就像希腊的神祇。」  
Loki拉扯开Thor的底裤，将他的阴茎释放出来，雄性荷尔蒙爆炸似的洋溢在这个半开放的区域。现在，Loki Laufeyson就要在这间休息室里给Thor Odinson来一个舒爽无比的口活。

Loki用他灵巧的“银舌头”舔舐着Thor的阴茎，然后将龟头含在嘴里小心吮吸着，他的动作很轻，生怕发出什么动静，但力度却很大，Thor忍不住颤抖起来。所幸他的身体基本被植被挡住，否则难保不会有人以为他癫痫发作，冲过来查看吧。Loki卖力地吞咽起来，双手在Thor的大腿根处摩擦，Thor突然扯住了他的头发，像是无意识似的，下身挺动，把阴茎向Loki喉咙深处送去，Loki一阵干呕差点吐了出来，随即报复性地用牙齿碰了碰Thor的龟头，Thor全身一僵，发出了微弱的呻吟声。

Loki吐出Thor的阴茎握在手中撸动，抬眼欣赏着Thor沉醉的表情，只见他微张着嘴，小声喘息，性爱之快感与克制之苦痛的交织使他的眉头微皱着，“你这克制的样子简直就像拉奥孔，不过他是为了美而克制，你却是怕被别人发现，”Loki起身附在Thor耳边说道，“但你们都是一样的美。”他加快了手上的动作，Thor的呼吸愈发粗粝，“安静点儿，大块头。”他说。

“Lo，Loki，快停下来吧，我，我就要射了。”Thor断断续续地祈求着，他不敢保证自己能在高潮时保持安静。但显然Loki并不在意这点，他丝毫没有停下手上的动作，反而又半跪到了地上，“射在我嘴里怎么样？”他问。当然，Thor似乎并没有什么选择权。

Loki再次包裹上Thor的阴茎，这一次，他尝试着将整根阴茎吞入，虽然有点艰难，但他还是做到了。事实上，这还是Loki第一次为别人深喉。喉管的紧致令Thor窒息，本就在高潮边缘的他不得不咬住嘴唇，防止自己叫出声来，然而这种羞耻的快感却让他更加兴奋，「去他妈的羞耻心！」Thor有些粗暴地拽住Loki的长发，主动在他嘴里肏干起来，他的主动更是激起了Loki的欲望，他将自己的阴茎也释放出来，开始抚慰自己肿胀的阳物。Thor加快了肏干的速度，不断碾过Loki口腔中的敏感点，引得Loki发出阵阵呻吟，他的嘴撑得酸痛，津液不可抑制地留下，甚至滴落在休息室的地板上，「该死！Thor这个家伙也太过了吧！」他忍不住咒骂，可身体却为这场随时可能暴露的性爱激动不已，手上的速度也越来越快。终于在几个深喉之后，Thor尽情地射在了Loki口腔里，很快Loki也达到了高潮，虽然他十分注意没有射到地上，可自己的衣服上却沾到了少许精液，“艹！”他不小心骂出了声，引得旁边座位的人向这个方向投来探寻的目光。“嘘！”Thor感觉捂住了他的嘴。

Loki用纸巾处理了一下后，拉上拉链，悄悄坐回到自己的座位，顺便愤恨地在Thor的肩膀咬了一口，Thor疼的龇牙咧嘴却不敢出声，Loki被他这表情逗笑了。

“咳咳，Loki Laufeyson先生，不知道你愿不愿意到我家里继续这场研讨呢？”Thor一边扣好扣子，一边假装正经地问道。

“等我下班吧，蠢货！”

 

 

 

 

注1：出自荷马所著《伊利亚特》，希腊联军围攻特罗亚九年，为夺回美人海伦，而海伦的美叫他们感到九年的苦难是值得的，荷马以此突出海伦的美丽。


End file.
